In Love
by caduess
Summary: Whis/ Vados
1. Chapter 1

She was beautiful, he thought, nothing more just a simple compliment to his twin, however it was that day, the day he realized he had feelings for her, his own sister Whis/Vados

The day was hot and he was extremely bored, Lord Beerus was asleep and wouldn't be awake for another thirty nine years give or take. Whis was curious as to why he had set his alarm bomb to go off at the date that he chose but he simply said that he needed to check something for himself. The attendant didn't press on the matter any further; he knew he'd eventually find out, he always did.

the attendant walked around Beerus' temple checking to see if all chores were done, they were but he was bored and trying to find something to do. Perhaps he could visit planet Naburu? hed always wanted to, but it would be better if he could go with someone and not Beerus. The god had a nasty habit of destroying things that Whis liked, not necessarily on purpose although that sometimes was the case. With a bored groan the strongest being in universe seven decided to leave the temple and go outside, the sun was shining brightly today.

Whis sat on a tree branch and swayed his legs back and forth. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the oracle fish was coming his way, with a smile he looked up at her waiting for the blue being to come to him. When she did the oracle fish greeted him with a lopsided grin she always wore.

"Hey Whis, whatcha doing?" he set down his staff and looked back at the tiny fish, with a deprived look he smiled sheepishly "I want to say im enjoying myself sitting here but im quite bored" the oracle fish turned and moved around in her tiny levitating bowl "why not call your sister here? If Lord Beerus is sleeping right now maybe Lord Champa is too" what the oracle didn't know was that Champa wasn't like Beerus and actually stayed awake most of the time. Anywho calling over Vadod didn't sound like a bad idea, although hopefully the oracle is right and Champa is asleep.

He thought about it for a bit and looked at the oracle fish with a frown, he didn't want to get her into any trouble and he knew how the cat twins could be like whenever something makes them mad. "what if he wakes up and she's not there, that would be quite troublesome for her" he said looking at the fish who had a small bluefin against her cheek "Then the oracle fish from her universe could give her a heads up, it only takes her eight minutes to go between both universes" he hummed in thought for a few moments before agreeing, after all he did want her to come.

"Alright... I suppose calling her over wouldn't hurt" he said grabbing his staff and looking into it, when he finally located her within in she was bent over and placing a blanket over Lord Champa who was sleeping soundly on his bed. Whis decided not to say anything until she was out of the room as to not wake up the sleeping god, she was tucking in the corners and placing a pillow over under his head. Whis smiled at the sight, she looked so nonchalant and peaceful…his eyes travelled to below her waist and to her backside, it was a nice shape he had to admit...the male attendant felt heat rush to his cheeks at the realization that he ogling at his own sister, she glanced up and sensed his presence.

The younger of the two felt his whole face turn a different color but she didn't seem to notice, she placed a finger over her mouth to keep him from waking the sleeping god and walked out Champa's room her heels scarcely making a sound.

Once Vados was outside of Champa's temple she flew some distance away, his ears were sensitive and the god was a light sleeper finally outside of Champa's earshot she looked back at Whis who managed to bring his blush down "Hello sister" his voice was so calming to her, it always made her smile or even blush sometimes.

She grinned and greeted him "Hello Whis, it's been awhile" he felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled, ignoring it he cleared his throat "Yes I know, I was wondering would you like to come over to Lord Beerus' planet?" she blinked a few times and glanced back at Champa's temple, knowing him he wouldn't be awake for another ten years at least and after their sparring match he had to be exhausted. After a few moments of thinking she agreed, it couldn't hurt to visit her own brother right? "Why not?, I'll start going there now"

"Until then, Vados" the male attendant set down his staff and turned to look at the oracle fish who wasn't there, "hmm I wonder where she went…" the blue skinned man decided that his spot on the branch wasn't comfortable enough and hopped down from his perch to lay on the grass, it was a pale blue color and unusually soft. Whis thought of his twin and had to admit that when she agreed to come to Beerus' planet he was overwhelmingly happy, too happy.

The attendant hummed a small tune to himself as he waited on his elder sister's arrival; placing his hand behind his head he used his arms as pillows. He closed his eyes to rest them, beings of his caliber didn't need sleep, they could if they wanted to but he wasn't tired and he was excited to see his sister after so long.

The attendant thought more about his sister and what they could do on the planet, they could go to other galaxies…he had always wanted to visit the planet Naburu, it was a lush planet filled different species of flowers and the scenery was pleasant. He'd only seen how it looked like through his staff since Beerus tends to destroy innocent worlds, it's mostly why Whis advises against it whenever he tries to go to beautiful planets, but now his lord was asleep and Vados was on her way to their planet.

Whis knew that Beerus had taken a liking to Vados, not in a romantic way of course, gods of destruction weren't supposed to love or even consider the possibility. However, he wasn't blind and would notice his lord's compliments to her whenever she did something that was extraordinary and for Vados, just her being is extraordinary.

He felt a soft breeze against his skin and opened his eyes to see Vados cutely peering down at him, "Hello sister" he smiled she smiled back whilst straightening up "Hello Whis" he pushed himself off the ground and placed his hands behind his back "How have you been? I can't believe it's been almost a thousand years"

"I've been doing well…Lord Champa has become a handful I might add but I manage" she said with a small sigh, the younger of the two chuckled and looked to the side "aren't they always?" she rolled her eyes in a playful manner, he laughed at her coyness for someone who is supposed to serve gods she can be quite rude in a few ways, or at least to Champa, blatantly calling him fat and even though it was true Whis wouldn't ever have the resolve to say that Beerus looks like a skeleton.

His gaze went to her face looked into her eyes. she blinked a few times and asked "what is it?" Whis noticed how their eyes were different colors, "I never quite noticed before but I think I have a darker eye color than you" she blinked a few times in surprise, "really? I don't think so were supposed to have the same eyes…" he grabbed his staff from his own pocket dimension and tapped it making a mirror appear, she grabbed it and looked at her own eyes which were a light purple.

Vados tried comparing the two but couldn't find the difference, "it's not a huge difference but im sure my eyes are darker than yours" when she looked closer and took the time to inspect she found the difference.

"I wonder when that happened" she mused aloud handing Whis back the mirror, he grabbed it and their hands touched, the twins blushed not making eye contact. She retracted her hand away and just as she was about to speak, Whis asked her "do you want to go see planet Naburu?"

She tilted her head to the side, "I don't think I've ever heard of that planet…what's on it?" she saw the excitement in her younger brothers eyes and giggled to herself, he extended his arm and said "let me show you" she glanced at the offered arm and hesitantly linked arms with him while Whis grabbed his staff, tapping it three times they headed straight for planet Naburu. As they headed to the planet, he glanced at Vados who was staring straight ahead "ne, Whis"

He blinked "yes?" she glanced back at him and smiled "have you gotten taller? Or is that just your hair" it was an innocent question, and he loved it. He felt his face heat up and this time she noticed, she laughed and hugged his arm a little closer to her chest. "I see you still blush over everything" at this the younger sibling chuckled and murmured "only when it's you"

Vados heard this and looked at him curiously, as if silently asking what he meant. He shook his head and simply gave her one of his charming smiles; she let the subject drop and stared straight ahead once more.

Once they landed her brother unlinked their arms and quickly covered her eyes startling her, "What are you doing?" she placed her hands at his wrist trying to gently pry him off of her, when he didn't she gave up. He giggled and spoke quietly "I want to take you somewhere nice" to be frank the entire planet was a nice sight, but he wanted to spend time with her and he didn't want to take her to a popular spot filled with aliens. The older sibling huffed quietly but agreed none the less, "I want you to close your eyes, while I lead you, and no peaking" he said, she sighed again "I won't, Whis"

"Promise me then" if she could she would've widened her eyes in disbelief, "I don't need to, I won't peak" he spoke again "I know you, you'll peak promise me" Vados furrowed her brows but gave in, it was her younger brother how could she not promise him? "I promise" this made him giggle cutely making her blush, he was so adorable.

With her eyes closed he removed his hands and hesitantly took hers, as they interlocked their fingers both of them knew that they weren't going to let go. Whis led her with such grace and patience that would make anybody feel special; the terrain on her feet changed from what she assumed was soft grass to hard ground. "How much longer till we get there, Whis?"

"Not too much, we'll be there soon" trusting her brother she continued forward, after a couple of minutes he stopped and she made to open her eyes but he stopped her by placing her head in the crook of his neck. In that instance her entire face lit up and he felt it, he chuckled and said in a low voice "ah-h-ah, no peaking" she didn't need to be told twice, her eyes were shut as she felt his hand slowly going to her waist and wrap around her torso.

Why he was going so slow was a mystery to her, his fingertips traced small details of her face making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Was he going to…? Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was unexpectedly hoisted up in his arms, "wow you're really light"

Vados felt her brain explode and internally she was imagining beating Whis to a bloody pulp. Did he want to get a reaction out of her? Because if he did, he succeeded at it she was sure that he was going to…kiss her or something. Vados mentally slapped herself in the face; this was her own brother she was talking about! He wouldn't kiss her that was wrong!

As she musing to herself she didn't notice that they stopped walking, "you can open your eyes now" when she did she was surprised and amazed to say the least, they were standing on the top of a cliff that overlooked a beautiful double waterfall. There were trees of different colors, hues of light green, pink and orange were seen around the waterfall.

The atmosphere of the planet was a hot pink making the scenery even more pleasant for her, her mouth was slightly agape "this is so…" she couldn't even find the right word to finish her sentence, beautiful was an understatement. He set her down gently on the ground.

"This planet is gorgeous just like my sister" Whis said making her ears turn a light purple, "don't tease me, Whis" he suddenly appeared behind her and spoke in her ear "it's the truth" she tensed up and as if on cue, the male attendant wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a backwards hug. the woman in green tried to get him to release her, only for him to go and surprise her "I really do think you're beautiful…" he murmured against her head.

She stayed silent but leaned against him as they both watched the waterfall and the people below them, his fingers went to her scalp and began scratching her head in a gentle manner. His eyes were glazed over with a serenity that was absolutely perfect, the both of them slowly went to the ground and Vados laid on Whis' chest. she could hear his heartbeat, the rhythmic beating lulled her and she snuggled closer.

after about a few minutes, she moved so that she was laying next to Whis, instead of on top of him. "I remember when you trained me all those years ago" he spoke nonchalantly, making her remember how different his hair was "your hair was also different" he placed a hand over his mouth and giggled "it was completely different wasn't it?" she smiled and was taken aback when his pinkie wrapped itself around hers, with a small grin she interlocked her hand with his.

The sun was beginning to set and Vados sighed, despite her being on the planet for barely forty minutes she enjoyed being with Whis and on the planet "It's getting dark, we should go"

"As you wish" he stood up and extended his hand, in which she took he hoisted her up. Whis tapped his staff three times and they flew off to Beerus' planet. When they arrived the oracle fish was walking by where they happened to land, "today was fun, Whis" Vados said squeezing his hand, he chuckled "im glad you enjoyed yourself, sister" she leaned forward and pinched his cheek.

"ow, im not a child Vados" he said rubbing his face, she giggled and glanced upwards "I'd better head back, im sure Lord Champa needs to have his sheets changed" she bowed and grabbed her own staff, before she left Whis placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead "goodbye, Vados"

Her eyes were widened slightly and her cheeks burned "right…Goodbye, Whis" she tapped her staff three time and travelled back to universe six.

"Wow, I can see the sparks flying"

Whis tensed up and turned around to see the oracle fish approaching him "W-what're you talking about?" he asked his face turning a light purple color, "what it's obvious you've got a thing for her" the fish said moving around in its fishbowl, the attendant countered "she's my sister! I can't have feelings for her; you don't know what you're talking about"

"She may be your sister but you two are obviously in love" the blue fish said staring up at Whis who looked like he was appalled. "No were not—"

"Whis listen, you two may be siblings but when's the last time you actually talked to her like she was your sibling? When was the last time you had someone in your life to care for? Huh? Who cares if she's your sister, she obviously feeling the same way about you"

Now Whis wasn't expecting those words to come out of the oracle fish's mouth, it was stunningly accurate. He slumped his shoulders in defeat "I hate to say it but its true..." Whis was in love with Vados, and Vados was in love with Whis.


	2. Chapter 2

I smoked a blunt with my homie today then things happened…shit was lit. Here's chap 2 n im doing the request for you, dbzfan because why the fuck not.

White heels gracefully landed with no sound on Champa's planet, Vados sensed the presence of the oracle fish from her universe. The light pink being headed towards her "Welcome back, Vados" the difference between the oracle fish from universe seven and universe six was that the fish from universe six was a male and was called the _prophetic one_ and the one from universe seven is known as simply _the oracle_.

Of course the attendants and the gods of destruction thought this too proper and added fish next to their titles, this offended the two beings at first but eventually they grew into it. Vados smiled at the pink fish "thank you, does Lord Champa need tending to? I was gone for a quite awhile…" the prophetic one shook his head "Nope, he's alright he snores too damn loud though…" this made her chuckle "well it is Lord Champa were talking about here" the pink fish laughed and walked, or in this case, flew with Vados to her own room inside Champa's temple.

"Ne, so how's Whis? Did you two do anything fun" he asked her as she lay down on her bed, she hardly used her room but on rare occasions when Champa slept she would stay in it for a day or two before returning to her daily chores. "He seems to be doing well… his hair has changed once again, it looks good on him though" she said, the fish hummed in acknowledgement "at least he changed it, I wasn't fond of his other haircut" she stared at the ceiling with a small smile gracing her features. "So what'd you guys do?" she glanced back at him and smiled "he took me to a planet called Naburu, it's a beautiful place and there was a double waterfall he took me to see, it's quite the sight" she remembered his words, ' _this planet is gorgeous just like my sister_ ' her cheeks lit up but she shook her head, he was just complimenting her, nothing more… _'I really do think you're beautiful…_ '

She scoffed quietly to herself "we look the same, he was just saying that for himself" she said that as quiet as can be, but she knew she didn't believe it. They way he said it; it was way too intimate to be just teasing. "sounds neat, well im going to go take a nap, unlike you and your brother I don't need an hour of sleep to function for the rest of eternity" the prophetic one said flying out her window and going off to his own room. Vados sighed and removed her heels as to not dirty her sheets, she didn't feel like sleeping but she wouldn't have the chance again for who knows how long and she only needed an hour or two of sleep.

The green robed woman lowered her ki to as low as it could get so the halo around her neck could disappear, once the blue ring faded she proceeded to remove her clothing piece by piece, she untied her red sash and tossed it the floor, the next part was easy she simply moved her ponytail to the side and moved her black cuirass over head and let the second layer of black slide off her body. Blue hands went to the back of her neck and she undid the small button hidden under a small fold of clothing this made it easier for her to remove her green dress. She was now in her tights and a white lace bra, grabbing her staff she made a thin see-through night gown appear. Stepping out of her tights and unclipping her bra she made a breath of relief, she wore too many layers of clothing…she wondered if Whis had to go through the same thing.

Green, black and red articles of clothing were seen scattered across her room she slipped on the night gown and crawled into her bed. She tried resting her eyes but just couldn't fall asleep; she was already in her night gown she may as well go to sleep for a few hours. Her mind kept wandering back to when Whis held her close to him, she was sure he was going to do… _something._ But to her unexpected disappointment, he didn't… heat rushed to meet her face, but just the thought of him touching her, excited her.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and swung her legs over the edge of her bed; she dressed herself and exited the temple. There was no way she could sleep now, she decided to walk around the planet to try and take her mind off of her brother.

Whis pondered on what the oracle fish said, he, more or less came to terms that he had… _some_ feelings for Vados however she said that she had feelings for him as well. He doubted it, she acted like she was supposed to, like the older sister, if anything shed think he had been gay the entire time it wouldn't be the first time someone thought he was homosexual. The thought irked him, but he couldn't help it he was feminine, that's just how he was.

He decided that he would call her over again and try to find a way to tell her, hopefully she wouldn't be disgusted with him…with a sigh he went inside Beerus' temple to see if the cat god needed tending to, he probably did he always moved around in his sleep and it was a hassle to change his sheets. Whis entered his room and flew upwards to see if the god was fine, he was surprised to find him sleeping soundly. Beerus looked like he had no care in the world, "must be nice" he mumbled and exited the room.

The next day the blue skinned man was tempted to call his sister back over to tell her how he felt, but how was he going to do it? The oracle fish found Whis sitting on a couch inside the temple and asked "why do you look like you have something stuck inside your butt?" Whis' eyebrow twitched and he looked at the fish "Hello to you too" the dark blue fish rolled around in its bowl and looked at him "soo"

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the oracle fish "what?" his pet sighed and she rolled her eyes "did you tell Vados how you feel yet?" he blushed and looked away "no I didn't…"

"Invite her over again, and tell her" Whis looked back at the fish and shook his head, yesterday was just a visit she can't be doing such thing often especially when Lord Champa was asleep "she needs to look after Lord Champa, and besides what happens if I tell her? Then what would you have me do?" the fish answered almost instantly "I dunno be in a relationship with her? Like normal people" Whis massaged his temples and looked at his pet "I already have a headache from coming to terms that im in love with…"

"Vados" the oracle said and Whis sighed "yes, Vados and _you're_ not helping at all with this" the oracle laughed and spoke "im just being upfront with you, just tell her how you feel—"the attendant snapped and said loudly "If I invite her over here would you stop talking!" he said his chest heaving as he nearly yelled at his pet, the fish seemed unfazed and responded lazily "yes" the attendant swore if Beerus wasn't so intent on keeping the fish around he would've made her into a cuisine already.

Grabbing his staff he looked within it and located her again, she was taking a walk around Champa's planet. He glared at the oracle fish but spoke softly to the woman being displayed by his fast "Vados" his voice startled her and she looked up with a surprised look, "…Hello Whis" he cleared his throat and went straight to the point "I need to talk to you about something important, and I prefer to say it face to face, can you come here? Or I'll just go to Lord Champa's planet" the tone in his voice was slightly rough as the youngest was glaring intently at his pet, who gave him a lazy smirk. Vados wondered what he could possibly want to tell her "I can go, I'll go right—" Whis interrupted her and said "Actually i'll go there I want to get away from here, excuse my rudeness, i'll go there instead" she blinked a few times but nodded.

"Until then…"

What could have her brother so worked up? She hoped it wasn't anything serious. Vados made sure to fly back to the temple so that when Whis arrived he wouldn't have to look for her, a few minutes went and passed and she felt his ki. It was nervous energy she was feeling but nothing more, no fear or anger. So she could rule out the fact that he was having problems. She shook her head, why would he be in any problems? Clearing her head of all thoughts she waited for her brother to land, she looked up and saw him flying towards her.

Once he landed on the ground he smiled nervously "hello, Vados" she smiled as well and asked "what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" he sighed and scratched the back of his head "Can we go inside? This is kind of serious…" she looked surprised but agreed, she lead him to her room that she cleaned in the morning. Whis smiled at how spotless everything was, how it should be. She was a marvelous attendant, "you ready to talk now" she asked sitting down at the edge of her bed, he hesitantly shut the door behind him and sat next to her.

"Vados…how should I put this? I want your word you won't be disgusted with me" he spoke first looking at her straight in the eyes, she tilted her head to the side "what reason have you, that I have to promise not to be disgusted" he blushed visibly which made her internally roll her eyes, she coughed and averted her gaze "alright, I promise I won't be disgusted" he sighed and pouted his lips a bit, she giggled to herself he looked so cute.

His sigh brought her back to attention and she noticed his eyes staring at her "…Vados im in love with you" he said bluntly, Whis couldn't find the strength to look away from her confused face, although he knew that she knew what he meant.

Her eyes widened the moment he said it, he wanted to reach out to her and try to explain but couldn't…after a few moments she spoke "that was…certainly blunt of you" he noticed her sudden interest in her hands and sighed, "im sorry Vados…thank you for having me" he stood up from the bed and bowed to her, as he made to leave her hand grabbed his slender wrist.

He tensed up slightly and slowly turned around; she pursed her lips "You can stay…Whis" her hand went down to his and interlocked them. His confusion slowly faded away, he sat back down on the bed closer to her than last time. His eyes wandered back to her, he noticed a small smile on her face as she stared at their interlaced hands.

"Your hands are soft" she commented trying to break the silence, he felt heat rush to his cheeks making her laugh softly, he frowned and sighed "oh for the love of…I know my hands are soft, Vados" he spoke feeling slightly insecure about his hands; she smiled and leaned forward kissing his cheek.

He tensed but decided to do something unexpected. The younger of the two siblings turned his head and made it so his lips pressed against hers; she widened her eyes but didn't move. His arm snaked its way around her waist bringing her closer and deepening their connection.

Vados' eyes slipped closed and her arms wrapped around his neck, she wanted him for so long and now it was happening she didn't have to feel ashamed because her brother felt the same, his hand passed her breast in a ghost like manner making her shiver with delight. However, much to her great disappointment he didn't try anything else. she made a sound of surprise as she felt his warm tongue push against her soft purple lips.

Invitingly she opened her mouth allowing him full access. His other hand went to her shoulder and held her tight, their tongues fought for dominance and he was, unfortunately, losing against his sister. Her hands went to her bed, supporting herself from Whis' weight he was leaning forward trying to desperately win against his former teacher. He lost. He let her do as she please when she placed her hands on his chest feeling slightly bulged out pecks, playfully, she bit his lower lip earning her a soft grunt from her little brother.

When they broke apart they rested against each other's forehead, as they caught their breath Vados felt his fingers travel up her arm, to her shoulder and past her neck to her cheeks. He made a sound of contentedness as he cupped her cheeks.

They sat in silence for the longest of times simply holding each other, with her arms around his neck and him holding her face within his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins were still recovering from the shock of kissing one another; notably Whis' cheeks were considerably more flushed than Vados'. When they pulled back they stared at each other as if as though what they just did was the craziest thing they had ever done in their long lives. Vados averted her gaze and cleared her throat, his attention was fully on her now and muttered to him under her breath "I didn't say it before, I love you too" as soon as the words came out of her mouth her younger brother smiled with adoration, he was touched at how embarrassed she looked; clearly, she didn't admit to things as often as he thought she would. The man clad in maroon held his soft hands to her face and wrapped his finger around her chin, tilting her head upwards the universe 7 attendant kissed her more passionately than last time. As she begun to kiss back a tap was heard at her window.

Instinctively they both distanced themselves from each other and Vados stood up to go and see who it was, her shoulders relaxed slightly when it was just her pet and who she presumed to be Whis' pet. She looked back at Whis who stared at her in confusion as to who it was, "it's our pets" as she said this she could see his expression go from worried to annoyed, he walked up to the window and poked his head out to be greeted by a pink and blue fish. "Wow your hair did change looks good Whis" the pink one said while trying to maintain a safe distance from the annoyed attendant. "I understand that the prophetic one can be here but what about you, oracle" she smirked and flew just out of arms grasp, "I came with you, I was under your cuirass" this made Whis raise an eyebrow in confusion "why would you come here in the first place?"

"simple, I wanted to see this guy" she said pointing a fin to the Prophetic one, "and I wanted to see how things played out between you and your sister" Vados blushed and glanced to her brother to explain things, he sighed and spoke "well things turned out fine, she knows now" he said cheerfully taking a hold of his sisters hand, the oracle smirked and clapped her fins together "wait what's going on?" the Prophetic one asked with a confused look, the two attendants couldn't come up with a good excuse but the tiny blue fish spoke in a bored manner "they were talking about Whis' new haircut and she said it makes him look like a total ice cream cone" she made up as the other simple minded pet began to listen intently, the woman began to question her own pets intelligence as the oracle went on. Vados brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to silence her laughing, "they had a little dispute and now even though his hair looks like a white shining turd, they settled it out"

His cheeks turned to the color of grapes as he silently began to imagine the fish running for its life as he chased him down and turned the damn thing into food. The attendant clad in green giggled when the oracle fish finished her small story, as their pets flew off the oracle called over "take your time Whis" the younger of the two twins closed the window with an annoyed sigh "im going to turn her into food, she has it coming" his sister held his jaw in her hand and kissed him "calm down, Whis" he kissed back and made a sound of agreement. His sisters lips were so soft, her eyes a beautiful shade, and simply everything that was Vados enticed him.

Whis' hand went to her gold hair clip and unclipped it, the older of the two made a sound of surprise as her hair loosened; he pulled back from the kiss and looked at her "I hardly ever see you with your hair down, you should show it to me like this more often" he said twirling a piece of silver hair in his fingers. The female attendant scoffed and rolled her eyes "please it's too much hair, im thinking of cutting it a little bit so it doesn't get in the way of me training Lord Champa" the younger clicked his tongue but she had a point, it was quite lengthy "Oh well whatever you think is best, I personally enjoy seeing you like this"

She chuckled while attempting to put her hair up in a ponytail once more. When that was done she stood up straight again, and tilted her head to the side, she felt as if as though she forgot to do something. "Something the matter?" He asked her and she nodded "I feel like im forgetting something" she mumbled sitting on her bed and lying down, her hair created a halo around her and Whis couldn't take his eyes off her. Realizing that he was staring the younger of the two lay down with her, he interlaced their hands and glanced at her "is it important?" he asked her trying to distract himself from her beauty. She sighed and looked at him with a small frown "I guess not"

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips giving her a small kiss on her knuckle. He was so adorable, they locked eyes and something about the look told them that they wanted something more. His hand released himself from hers and went to her waist, her eyes wilted and she was pulled closer to his body. In a slow sensual motion his hand cupped her breast, and fondled her chest as he kissed her softly.

"Whis…" she gasped in between kisses, he pinched her nipple through her clothes making her moan softly into his mouth. Hearing his sisters sounds of want excited him without end, her voice was so mature and commanding, he loved the way he was making her feel, like she needed him and nobody else. They couldn't keep up with this for long since the oracle fish and the prophetic one were outside. His pet did tell him to take his time but knowing her she would most likely pop up at the worst possible time.

The youngest moved them against the headboard of her bed, Vados felt his tongue prod at her mouth while his hands went to the back of her collar. Unfolding her clothes, he found the small white button that was cleverly hidden, he unbuttoned it whilst pressing his lower body against hers. Knowing that time wasn't in his favor the attendant clad in maroon decided to make his sister feel good. Both of their Ki was lowered to the point where their halos disappeared, her hands went to work on his clothes as well but he pried her hands off of him "Not yet, we can later, for now I want to see your face while I make you feel like you never have before, sister" she gulped as he pulled her collar down exposing her light blue skin.

She moaned once again when he placed his knee in between her legs moving in slow circles, he removed her cuirass and pulled down her dress lower and lower till her breasts were exposed. He kept going lower and lower but stopped just below her waist line. He knew if he saw all of her he wouldn't care if his pets saw him or not, she was the color of a grape but he didn't seem to notice as he stared at her body. "you are simply gorgeous, Vados"

Her lightly bulged out abs were clearly seen and her arms were toned, his hands went to work by massaging her bare breasts causing her to moan loudly, his mind was driven crazy by her sounds and the way her face contorted in pleasure. He pinched her left nipple and licked her right, her breasts were a perfect size not too big and not too small.

His left hand traced circles around her nipple feeling them become hard, he smirked to himself as she brought hand to her mouth to silence her sounds of pleasure. "Whis…" she softly moaned over and over, he swore he was going mad and kissed her to silence anymore words she was going to make. His hands played with her nipples making her whimper into his mouth, he slipped his eyes closed while placing his hand on her bare stomach.

"I must touch you…" he said in an annoyed tone, and a few octaves lower. The sexual tension was getting to him as he bit her lower lip softly, "as you said Whis, later when we have more time" he groaned outwardly making the woman chuckle, as a token to himself he leaned down and bit her right nipple hard enough to make her moan in pain and pleasure.

"Fine, do you need help getting dressed" he asked her moving to button up her dress, "No I'm fine…You bit me pretty hard Whis" he sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head "my apologies, Sister" not even three seconds after she got dressed and they stood up from the bed, there was a tapping by the window and the oracle was seen through it. "imagine if we continued" she mumbled to him before going to open the window for his pet, as she did so the oracle flew in and glanced at Whis "we have to head back, Lord Beerus needs his sheets changed" with a sigh the male attendant bowed to Vados and spoke "well I must be off then"

She glanced to the oracle fish and noticed that her own pet wasn't there, when Whis raised his head she gave him a swift kiss on the lips making him smile.

As Whis travelled back with the oracle fish he cleared his throat "are you happy now" his pet looked up at him with a bored look "about what?" his eyebrow twitched in irritation, "I told her, you saw her kiss me before we left I thought you'd take the hint" his pet rolled her eyes at Whis and spoke in a bored tone "I don't care about you two, it was bound to happen anyway, but to answer your question, Sure I'm happy you told her" the attendant tried to keep a friendly face but the vein on the sign of his head was a clear giveaway that he was irritated.

However, in contrast to his irritation he held a small smile on his face, he cleared his throat once again and muttered a small "thank you" the oracle fish smirked and waved her tiny fin dismissively.


	4. Chapter 4

I cant wait for suicide squad to come out, ima watch that shit with my homies.

It's been awhile, around three months give or take. She was always on his mind, even when he trained the two saiyans his mind always seemed to wander to her, Whis watched Goku and Vegeta do arm-ups while sipping tea he got from Bulma. She was always supplying him with things like this, it was surely something to look forward to now since Beerus was always sleeping and Vados was always busy now that Champa was awake. The last time he saw her was when he sensed her presence while trying to go to earth with Beerus, and even then they couldn't talk they were busy.

He calmly sipped his tea and made a sound of surprise when he felt her ki, as well as Champa's. They crash landed nearby Beerus' temple making the ground beneath them quake, Vegeta and Goku both fell on their asses while the attendant smiled behind his tea cup "they always come unannounced" he spoke chuckling, the stronger of the saiyans glanced at him and raised a brow "Whis were those people that made that crash?" the attendant smiled at his pupil, and nodded "very important people they're actually—" he was cut off when the wall to Beerus' temple exploded and his lord was seen clearly angry.

He must've thought that they were the ones who caused so much noise, "Goku, Vegeta! How dare you interrupt my sleep!" the angry god yelled at them, the two saiyans gulped and looked at him with huge fearful eyes "Lord Beerus that wasn't us! It was some other people—ah! Run!" Goku tried explaining to the god that it wasn't them who woke him up but others, too late. The god of destruction charged up his ki and threw blasts at them that would surely kill them if they didn't dodge, with a sigh Whis shielded himself in a protective bubble "it suddenly got so noisy" he spoke glancing at the area in which his sister and Champa landed.

"we could've landed much closer and quieter if you had wished Lord Champa" Vados spoke as she walked with her master to the entrance of Beerus' temple, the fat god made a 'hmph' sound "the main character should make a flashy entrance" she internally sighed but none the less she trekked along with him to his twin's temple, she found herself smiling at the thought of seeing her brother again and maybe managing to talk to him after a while. "come now Lord Champa how can you possibly hope to talk to Lord Beerus if you keep stopping every five minutes" she said taking a look at her master while he sat himself on a rock, "ugh, I don't know why I'm getting tired like this" the god of destruction spoke wiping sweat off his brow.

"your fat" she said with a smirk, he glared at her and sighed when he saw her chuckle a bit. There was no use arguing with an attendant they were right most of the time anyway, with a tired sigh he walked with her to the entrance of his brother's temple, finally. "Vados give me a drink" she tapped her staff and responded "of course" she made a juice appear in his hand and he took it with a relieved sigh, this much walking was making him hungry. He drank said juice and in a matter of seconds finished it, "you should keep the consumption of sweet drinks under moderation" she chastised which made the god growl in annoyance "I know, I know!" once he was all done and rested he stood up and placed his palm forward charging his ki to blast open the door, he was smirking as he nearly released the energy from his palm.

The door suddenly burst open and Vados shielded herself while Champa avoided what she assumed was his brother, "Goku! Vegeta! Come out from wherever you're hiding!" she clicked her tongue, so Beerus was chasing someone which is why he's awake much earlier than they assumed. Champa growled from beneath them on the ground and yelled at his twin "Yo! Beerus!" at the mention of his name the skinny god quickly charged his ki and with a swift turn threw his ki blasts at Champa whose eyes widened, "hey!" he yelled dodging the blasts with swift moves contrary to his sluggish pace from when he walked with Vados. "Knock! It! Off!"

A shockwave that was his voice resonated around the area causing Beerus to blink a few times in surprise before taking notice of Champa "it's you…" the fat twin smirked, but his smirk soon fell once his question that followed was asked "who are you?" Champa rolled his eyes and Vados handed him a towel, to remove the soot that covered his face. "It's me, Champa" he announced in which Beerus relaxed his shoulders, "Champa, so what's up?" annoyed that the skinny god wasn't giving too much thought that he was on his planet Champa exploded in his face "don't give me the 'what's up' that was dangerous, I could've died!"

Beerus turned his head away from his brother "honestly it would've been a good thing if you died" by this his fatter twin looked offended "what did you say you skinny piece of shit!" as they argued, she began to chuckle to herself not too long after Whis made himself known as the two gods started fighting. He heard her chuckle and glanced in her direction, he sighed at her, oh Vados. Soon after Vegeta and Goku made themselves known as they emerged from behind bushes, Goku glanced at Vados and his eyes widened slightly, then he took a look at Champa in which his mouth hung open. "Vegeta! Look, Whis can turn into a girl and Lord Beerus got fat!" the comment made Vados burst out a cough in amusement, she covered her mouth with her hand and tried to silence herself.

Her brother felt his ears burn, while Beerus and Champa looked at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet, which was true. Goku's eyes kept wandering back over to Vados, the saiyans felt his cheeks dust a light pink. She was pretty, but the thought made him uncomfortable as Whis looked the exact same as her minus the huge butt and breasts, hair and jaw. Other than that they looked pretty damn similar, if he squinted he could see their eyes weren't exactly the same either. The lower class saiyan locked eyes with Vados for a moment, he blushed and she smiled politely.

He quickly averted his gaze and tried to focus on other things, though he did glance at her from time to time. Goku didn't know for how long he was spacing out because all of them were walking inside the temple to the dining table, even Vegeta so he jogged up to them. Vados and Whis were walking by their master's sides respectively, the sound of heels clicking and shoes were heard in the hallway as they progressed to the dining room. A pair of eyes belonging to saiyans were eyeing the backside of the only female and they glanced at each other in silent companionship, almost as if to silently agree that she was beautiful. Whis turned his head back to see this and he smiled evilly, he walked back to them and hit them atop their heads with his staff all the while his smile was only growing.

"you two, should learn to focus on the tasks at hand" he said a little darkly before going to join his master, as they entered the dining room Champa and Beerus took a seat opposite from each other and Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he watched them. That Champa fellow was giving off a ki similar to that of Beerus, as things progressed the prince turned his head to see Kakarot ask bluntly "between you and Lord Beerus who's stronger?" he had asked Champa who seemed ticked off by the question.

Vados raised an eyebrow "that's an unnecessary question" she began as Champa smirked, "can't you tell by their physique?" her master turned around and yelled at her "hey Vados!" she laughed and placed a hand over her mouth "I jest, Lord" her laugh made Whis and everyone else but Champa and Vegeta blush lightly, Beerus smirked and spoke "while I thank Vados for the indirect compliment, Champa for what reason did you come here for?" Goku again, began to space out as he simply stared at Vados absentmindedly, she glanced at him again and smirked as if she knew what he was thinking. This made the saiyan go tense but she simply looked away before he could think any more of the situation.

When the gods of destruction sorted everything out, much to Vados' and Whis' chagrin they were having a tournament for a set of dragon balls the size of planets, Vados was clearly against the idea seeing as how she had to drag planet sized dragon balls around the universes with her and Champa most of the time, but it slowly began to not matter anymore. As they were all leaving Beerus' temple Goku and Vegeta scampered back to where they were originally training, they were simply going to wait for Whis to come back in the meanwhile they took off his heavy suit that he made them wear. Whis had asked his lord for a little bit of time to talk to his sister in which he agreed to dismissively, Champa was waiting outside for her.

"It's been a while, Vados" he spoke fondly as she smiled with him, she had such a nice smile. "nearly forty years about" she spoke twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers, he offered his hand in which she took. He missed the way she felt, "let's go to my room, we'll have at least some privacy there" she chuckled her fingers interlacing with his "whatever you say" she said as they ascended upstairs to his bed chambers, they would've flied but Whis didn't want them to know which room they would be in, so he took the stairs and led her to his room shutting the door behind him. The room was a little dim so he snapped his fingers causing a plant next to his bedside appear, the plant radiated a light that brightened the room a little bit but not that much.

They assumed that they had a little bit of thirty minutes to talk seeing as how their masters were in a good mood now, kicking their shoes off and climbing on the bed Whis and Vados snuggled next to each other enjoying the company "I missed you, sister" he spoke resting his chin in her head, she made a sound of acknowledgement as she placed her head in his chest, "I missed you too" she spoke quietly closing her eyes and leaning forward, he did the same and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. The male attendant cupped her cheek and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, her arms were fastened on his shoulders with her hands connecting in the back she made a sound of eagerness as his hand brushed over her breast.

"I want to touch you so badly" he spoke against her neck, his fingertips moving up and down her spine in a ghostly fashion making her breathing a little heavier. He loved the way he can get her flustered by jut speaking to her about what he wanted to do, and a mere touch can do to her. Well, a mere touch by him anyway, Vados gulped and spoke "we don't have time for it to be good if you wanted to Whis" her forehead pressing against his, while her hands were at his sides slowly going lower. His breath hitched as she began to palm his crotch with her small hands, "you made me feel amazing last time, I'll do the same for you" he began to protest but she kissed him softly, playing with his lower lip as she sensually moved his robes upwards revealing his maroon tights she could see a bulge beginning to grow slowly.

She grabbed the shaft with his tights on and began to pump him slowly making her younger brother grunt, he was up against the headboard of the bed and she placed herself in between his legs. The thought of her doing such things to him only added to his lust as she began to pump faster and faster through his tights, his breathing sped up a little bit and his grunts became more and more consistent; it wasn't until she knew he was fully hard that she pulled down his tights just enough so his manhood sprung free from its containment, he wasn't small that's for sure, around seven or eight inches, which was all that she needed.

Her hands went to his balls while she brought her mouth to his member, when she engulfed his tip he grunted loudly and bucked his hips forward slightly. She managed to take his whole length and began to bob her head and suck him off, he moaned when she began to suck only the tip and play with his balls. She worked wonders with her hands as they massaged his pelvic area. After a few minutes he grunted as he said in a slightly deeper voice than usual "Vados, I'm going to cum" he said loudly as she removed her mouth from his manhood and began to pump him at a faster pace. White fluid coated her hand as he released himself on her hand, after pulling up his tights and pulling down his robes he glanced at Vados who seemed pleased with her work "I hope you know this just adds to me wanting you even more" she rolled her eyes and kissed him "it helped for now didn't it?"

In which he nodded to a yes, she smirked and removed herself from the bed. She snapped her fingers making the cum on her hands disappear while putting her shoes back on, he followed suit and walked her to where Champa was waiting for her. Once her master felt her ki he stretched his limbs "about time, well see you later Whis" he said as Vados gave her brother a smirk before taking off with Champa. He would get to see her soon, just about five days, according to earths calendar and he couldn't wait to see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the tournament had gone and passed, really Whis didn't know what he was hoping for when he was counting down the days to see his sister. It wasn't like they could do anything aside from talk to one another for a brief amount of time, although the highlight of the tournament were the secret glances being tossed at one another. The one thing that really made Whis surprised out of the whole ordeal was Goku's use of the kaioken it was a technique mainly taught by the kai's usually to mortals, the move would probably useful to gods but the fact that gods are already so powerful that Whis didn't know of any god who knew of it or even used it. Of course being the knowledgeable attendant he was he knew of it, but he hadn't heard of it in such a long time he was sure he had forgotten it.

A voice brought Whis from out of his thoughts and his eyes went down to the figure of his sister resting on his lap, her hair was loose and he was absent mindedly running his fingers through it. The motion had caused the woman to close her eyes, if he had continued for a little longer he might've been able to put her to sleep. "you're being awfully quiet, Whis" she spoke as she slowly opened her eyes.

Whis continued to stroke her hair but with his other hand he gently held her left, bringing it to his lips giving it a small kiss on her knuckle. "My apologies" she let out a small sigh and retracted her hand, holding onto his cheek instead they both closed their eyes sharing a brief kiss. Goku and Vegeta were back on earth and Beerus was sleeping at the moment, but no doubt he would awaken when the saiyans would return in the next few months for more training they were quite loud after all.

When they finally pulled back from one another Vados smiled up at him, as of now they both currently on Beerus' planet in the privacy of Whis' room. Lord Champa was also asleep, surprisingly, after they had gotten earth revived in their universe the god of destruction had begun to consume a lot more earthling food than he had other food from different planets. Champa had eaten so much he decided to take a brief nap, but she knew once he fell asleep he wouldn't be awake for another year or so, all in all Vados wasn't complaining.

The lighting in the room was dim save for the exotic plant Whis had growing on the walls of the temple, they glowed if you plucked a leaf from the stem. He had it contained, only letting grow nearby the headboard of his bed; Vados lifted herself from his lap and ran a hand through her hair, she was about to put her hair up in a pony once more but he stopped her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "keep it down, it looks nice" she felt herself blush as he buried his face into her neck, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin. His eyes glazed over with serenity while his hands moved over chest and to her shoulders holding her into a protective embrace from behind. Vados closed her eyes and leaned against him loving the feeling of herself pressed against him.

"Vados" he murmured his eyes closed and his voice low, she felt his mouth nip at her neck in a gentle manner. The older sibling's eyelids became heavier, her lips parted slightly while he playfully bit her earlobe making her shiver. She made a small sound in response to this making Whis chuckle, "I didn't know you were so sensitive, if I'd known I would've been doing this more often" he said in a cute tone. Vados felt her cheeks blaze up, the statement earned him a small smack in which he laughed about. Whis smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back making them both lie down.

Vados sighed and moved to the side a little as to place her head in Whis' chest, "I missed you" he said whilst placing a hand on the small of her back, and burying his face into the crook of her neck. She seemed taken aback about how serious his tone was, and wrapped her arms around his neck and bringing him even closer to her. "I missed you too, little brother" she said in a motherly tone, they shifted somewhat on the bed with Whis and Vados embracing one another.

Whis placed a kiss on her forehead before speaking "I love you" he seemed genuine and Vados gave him a smile that made his cheeks flush violet "I love you too" they shared an intimate kiss that lasted for the longest of times, he chuckled when they both broke apart making the eldest twin smile and ask "what's gotten into you today? You're not normally like this" Whis placed his finger on her nose before speaking "I'm just happy you're here, and that I get to be with you, I've felt this way about you for a long time" he admitted with a sheepish smile.

Vados blushed and then asked him "for how long?" the youngest twin placed his finger on his chin in thought before stating "around nine hundred years ago, a little time after you started training me" the time seemed to take her aback, she had always thought for him to be simply affectionate in his own way to her simply because she was his sister. Whis had always gone out of his way to try and shower with compliments but she never thought it was because he had feelings for her. Vados blinked a few times before thinking back on it "I never would have guessed"

Whis then asked her "when did you begin to feel anything for me?" her mind wandered back a few hundred years before giving him answer "around six hundred years ago, I didn't realize it until much later though" he listened while absently smoothing his delicate fingers down her arms. "I loved your coyness to situations, it interested me, and it still does" he murmured taking a hold of her hands within his. The elder sibling pressed her forehead against Whis' "I love how your face flushes at whatever I say, and how you're so beautifully handsome" Vados was speaking truth, Whis had feminine features that was a given. However, you could still clearly tell he was male, giving the deepness of his voice and the slight masculinity that accompanied his body.

Whis truly was something to behold, a beautiful man to put in simpler words. Vados wasn't a pushover either, he would always tell her how gorgeous she looked and he wasn't wrong about that. She was a goddess to behold and a woman of many talents. they talked throughout the night telling each other what it was that they loved about the other sharing some intimate moments in the middle as well.

After a few hours Vados sighed in reluctance, knowing that it was time for her to leave and tend to the chores of Champa's temple Whis gave her a kiss farewell waiting for her next arrival. Whis decided to lay in the grass for a few minutes before being approached by the oracle fish "hey Whis, how was your day with Vados?" a smile crept up on his face and he spoke "it was good, we talked about a lot of things today" the oracle fish gave a hum in acknowledgement before asking him.

"You think youre ever going to tell Lord Beerus, or Lord Champa?" the question hadn't crossed the attendants mind, he only knew that he _shouldn't_ tell the two lords. Whis brushed it off and spoke "no, and I don't plan on ever telling Lord Beerus, if he finds out about me and my sister I'll just have to deal with whatever he says or does" the tiny blue fish flew around in circles above his head "and if he banishes you from deliberately seeing her again?"

"then id have no choice but to obey, whether or I like it or not he's still my master and I'm bound to serve him" the oracle fish gave another hum in thought before letting out a chuckle. "I don't think youd actually stick to that, you love her too much" Whis shrugged and stared up at the sky, he wondered himself if he could actually stick to his word. He was bound to serve the god, seeing as he was an angel and all but at the same time he also loved Vados too much to simply obey an order that extreme.

Whis stared up at the sky in thought for a long time before coming to a conclusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Whis was watching Vados remove her ponytail with a small smile, her gaze met his and she asked "what is it?" his fingertips dragged themselves lazily over the smooth skin of her arm "just thinking about some things…" he said in a bored tone, he was sitting on the edge of his bed while she was still standing and getting herself comfortable. He was currently without his cuirass and shirtless, Whis was waiting for Vados to join him on his bed, "my little brother thinking about something that doesn't concern me? How rare" she said in a mock tone making the younger twin blush lightly.

With an annoyed click of his tongue the youngest grabbed her shoulder and placed a hand under her chin quickly kissing her, she made a sound of surprise before relaxing against him and returning the kiss. His fingers trailed down from her chin to her collarbone tugging at the material suggestively before breaking the kiss, her cheeks were tinted a light purple and it made him want to kiss her again. "who said it wasn't about you?"

Vados hummed against his lips and spoke quietly "I just assumed" her breath sent goosebumps down his arms and she smirked giving him a quick kiss before running a hand through her hair moving it all to one side and removing herself of her ruffled shirt. She was left in a laced white bra and her tights that no longer had a dress covering the back, Whis wasn't complaining. His arm snaked around her slim waist and brought her on top of him on the bed, she straddled him with his legs still off on the edge, his feet still touching the floor.

Her lips captured his softly placing her hands on the sides of his face, as they pulled back slightly for air she pressed her forehead against his "what're you thinking about? If you don't mind me asking" his hands rested themselves on her waist and nimble fingers toyed with the back of her bra, "of course I don't mind, Vados" he said with a distant voice while his left was absently working on her bra while his right lowered onto her lower back. She made a sound of surprise when he unclasped her bra and the article was tossed away with little regard for where it was being thrown.

Vados felt her cheeks flare up as her twin's fingers traced the outline of her breasts, this wasn't a new sight to him but she still couldn't help but still be a little flustered when it was his second time seeing her again like this. Her blush only grew when his right hand moved to her backside, "you're so beautiful…" he spoke quietly enough so only he could hear himself. His finger ghosted over her nipple watching it slowly harden as the air and his touch made it stiffen, he did the same with the other one.

Whis felt his tights beginning to feel uncomfortable, he was getting turned on. Vados still blushing embraced him to hide her exposed chest, he smiled faintly and returned the embrace letting her have her way for a while.

"I was thinking about what I'd have to do if Lord Beerus ever finds out about us, I'm sure we'll never get caught but just in case that ever happens…" he trailed off his fingers making lazy circles over back.

"you wanted to be prepared?" she finished, and she took his little 'mhm' as confirmation. She placed her hands on the bed and pushed herself up slightly so that he had to look up at her, silver hair spilled from her shoulders and he tucked it back as a lover would. Vados didn't know how to respond in a way where her twin wouldn't become more worried or even more absorbed in his thoughts so she simply said "don't focus on that right now, we only have a few hours and then I have to leave" the oldest knew that if worst came to worst and if they ever were caught then whatever they were ordered to do, they would have to do so without fail.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Whis knew it too and he hated it. Yet his sister pressing herself against him was something he just couldn't ignore, not only did it fuel his lust but he didn't want these little meetings to stop. "and… I have a better way of how to spend those precious hours of ours" she said placing her palms against his chest and moving slowly down, she felt his groin beginning to get hard with her current actions and topless look.

Knowing that this would probably be a good opportunity lost if he decided to dwell on his thoughts for too long, Whis laid back down against the bed and let Vados be in control for now. Her hips began to move more in circular motions and her fingers tugged his tights down to reveal his erection beneath his boxers, she removed herself from him to pull his tights down to his ankles in which he then kicked off. Vados then pulled off her own tights and revealed her smooth looking legs, her twin let out a grunt by just looking at her. Knowing he still wasn't fully hard she straddled him again and motioned with her finger for him to come closer, in which he did.

They captured each other's lips in a heated kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands placed themselves on her ass squeezing and fondling. She wore a matching white lace thong that did nothing to hide her perfectly shaped ass, the room was filled with soft moans and grunts coming from the twins. Vados moved her hips again this time the lace making the friction feel even better, Whis was biting her lower lip softly loving how she made little sounds each time he bit a little too hard.

Once she was sure he was fully hard she pulled back from him and stripped herself of her thong while he slid off his boxers, "I didn't get to return the favor from last time" he spoke taking ahold of her waist and placing her under him, he couldn't stop his cheeks from lighting up slightly as his mouth kissed her naval and slowly went down just as she did. Vados held onto the sheets in anticipation, once his mouth finally reached her she held back a moan that came out as a soft grunt caught up in her throat.

Whis wondered if he was doing anything right, he could've sworn that Vados herself wasn't new to sex like he was since he only really ever loved her. Vados moaned softly when his tongue darted out and began to slide up and down her womanhood in slow patient strokes, his thumb went to her clit where he placed his thumb and moved it slowly. He began to pick up the pace, never letting her get used to a sensation, pretty soon she was moaning his name and it drove him crazy like last time.

However, unlike last time he could touch her where he wanted, after a couple of minutes he placed his tongue inside her and felt her tense up and moan his name loudly. The two twins couldn't think of much else now but of each other, Vados took the dominant role sometimes but it was mainly Whis. Whenever he got aroused he got riled up and she couldn't contain him for long before he flips them over and resumes to make her call his name.

By the time, they finished Vados was panting slightly from her orgasm and Whis' eyes were half lidded with exhaustion, "I think I'm tired enough to sleep" he mumbled wrapping his arm around her waist from behind spooning her. His lips were placed against her shoulder and he mumbled a small "I love you" while giving a chaste kiss to her neck. Vados smile and brought his hand to her lips kissing his knuckle, "I love you too"

Whis summoned his staff and checked on Beerus, who was sleeping soundly on his bed. "He looks like he could be asleep for another twenty years" he said with a sheepish smile, "let's hope so" Vados joked taking her brothers fingers and leading them to her face, "I can stay for about another hour or so but then I must leave" the youngest of the two frowned and interlaced their fingers, he didn't want her leave, not after what just happened…Vados could sense his displeasure and felt a pang of guilt.

She knew she should have waited for them to have at least another couple months together before deciding to even have sex. It wasn't her first time but it was Whis' and now he just wants to lay with her for a couple more hours that they just didn't have. She turned back to see his face and she frowned when she saw his features a little saddened, "Whis…" she reached for his cheek but he stopped her midway making her raise an eyebrow. The male attendant held her hand within both of his hands.

"I never experienced this before, and…I'm glad it was with you, I understand that when you must leave you must leave, I just want to let you know" he finished off with an off centered glance and deep blush. Vados groaned and spoke "how can I ever dream of leaving so soon when you go and say something like that" she gave him a quick yet loving kiss and spoke absently fixing his slightly messy hair. "I'll stay for a few more hours but that's it, Lord Champa won't be asleep for long like Lord Beerus" the attendant's eyes brightened up and his older sister was pleased to see her words worked.

Vados pulled up the covers and lay her head in Whis' chest loving how soothed she always felt doing so, after a few moments of silence from Whis she decided to rest her eyes and think about the days to come.


End file.
